Genre Waffle
by Zutaracrased-KiTtEn
Summary: Okay so I am making 21 chapters about Waffle using all 21 genres, it's gonna be intresting!
1. Chapter 1

**Ayloo all! It'sa me!:D I was feeling a bit…storiesh (ZOMG is that even a word?) So I decided to do a Genre challenge! It's gonna be about Waffle! Yup, you heard me! 21 chapters, all Waffle, all the time! Let us begin!**

**ZOMGHOWILOVESAYINGPICKELSITSSOFUNTOSAYPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESYAYILIKECOOKIES**

_Chapter 1:__ Western-The good, the bad and the Waffle_

____________________________________________________________________________________

In a small village called Demora , you can see people scurrying around with a hint of fear glowing in their eyes. For you see, it's almost dawn, and that means one thing, `he` is coming.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" the clock yells out to the people, its dawn. Everybody is going crazy, finding some were to hide. Then `he~ arrived.

He stepped into the village; he's long, green tail whooshing behind him like a whip. He lifted his hat slightly of his yellow eyes, scanning the area. His eyes stopped scanning when he saw someone sitting on a large rock.

This someone was Waffle.

Waffle stood up from the rock and started to take small steps toward the lizard.

"We meet again, Gomez." He finally spoke, his feline eyes looking straight at the lizard. And Gomez did nothing but stick his tong out, tasting the air.

They looked straight into each other's eyes, not moving at all. And then, they shoot.

All that could be heard was loud bangs and the quiet gasps from the hiding people. Dust was flying thru the air, it was bizarre. But then they heard someone screaming.

"Waffle!"

All of a sudden, Mr. Blik steps in and the small village soon turned into a soaked living room, water dripping from the walls and furniture.

"What did I tell you about playing with water guns in the house?!"

**ZOMGHOWILOVESAYINGPICKELSITSSOFUNTOSAYPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESPICKLESYAYILIKECOOKIES**

**So… how was it? I know, the ending sucked and it was toooooo short! I've heard it before but it's muh first storie! Cut me some slack!**

**Pleese rewie and flames will be used to bake cookies!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ima back!**

**ZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRAS**

_Chapter 2: __ I miss you mommy_

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a cold, depressing day. And if you look closely, you can see three said kittens standing around a tombstone.

Their mother died

It all started when:

"_Mommy, were are you going?" The Mother was startled when she heard the small voice. She immediately wiped away the fearfulness on her face and turned around facing the small kitten with a forced, motherly smile._

"_Oh I'm just…going for an early morning stroll."_

"_Bu it's three in the morning." The kitten replied after looking at the clock on the wall._

_She stood there thinking for something to say, she had to leave now, or it's too late._

"_Well then I believe the real question is; why aren't you in bed sleeping?"_

"_But mommy, I want to give you your bi-"_

"_No buts young man, go to sleep."_

"_Okay!" The kitten finally gave in and made his way to his room but, then he stopped at the door before turning back to his mother and saying "Goodnight mommy."_

"_Goodnight Waffle." And with that, she left._

_She gracefully jumped over the roofs of the houses before landing in a large, dark ally. She walked deeper into the ally and then stopped._

"_I'm here."_

_Silence, nothing there but, dead silence. Then two yellow eyes emerged from the darkness._

"_You're late." Said a dark voice. _

"_I was held up." She just plainly said, sitting still with eyes forward and serious._

"_Forget that…" The mysteries voice is reviled. Out of the darkness stepped a grey cat. _

"_Tell me where they are!" The cat said while circling the sitting mother._

"_Why Daniel? Just so you can kill them like you did too their sister?"_

"_Don't play games with me, Sarah! They are my children too, I want to see them!"_

_Sarah just snorted before adding plainly "No" _

_Daniel then stopped, just staring at Sarah. His face then turned into a large scowl._

"_Then you leave me no choice!" He said before pouncing her._

_All that was heard was the screaming and screeching of cats and then a large bang._

_He threw her against the wall and her body fell limply to the ground. She started shivering as she felt something warm and sticky trickling down her neck. She looked up weakly as a dark figure walked closer to her._

"_I'll just go looking for them." And with that hit clasped his mouth around her neck and bit down hard._

As the three kittens stood there crying, it started raining.

"We better get back home, lads." Gordan said and then turned around and started walking back. Mr. blick followed him but, Waffle stayed.

Small sniffles could be heard from him as he put Sarah's birthday present on her tombstone.

**ZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRASZEBRAS**

**That was depressing…review?**

**Oh and big thanx to ****Rachel Erica** **for being the first to review! **

**Gotta love her!^^**

**Zutaracarzedkitten out!**


End file.
